1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel night lamp structure, and in particular, to a night lamp configured integrally in a semi-cylindrical structure such that it has a novel and unique style and gives users an unusual visual effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As us known, a night lamp is used at a dark site in the house such as, the bedroom, passageways, or staircases to lighten and prevent the user from accidents when he passes these places. However, since a conventional night lamp employs generally a tungsten filament as the light source that consumes great electric power and has short life-time, as well as can generate high heat during emitting light, the user might be in a risk of being hurt once he touches the lamp carelessly. Further, when something covers the conventional lamp bulb, it may be affected by the high heat generated therefrom and undergoes insidious burning that may result into a fire. Therefore, lightening with a tungsten filament lamp is a way that is not safe enough but also is uneconomical due to the above-mentioned consumption of great electricity that increases correspondingly the cost required.
Accordingly, the prior art has many disadvantages that need further improvement. In view of solving these disadvantages associated with the prior art night lamp and attempting to improve it, the inventor has devoted in an intensive study for many years and found finally the novel night lamp of the present invention.